Becoming a man
by Coral179
Summary: Garry's start of his journey to become a man. Or not. : ) IbxGarry Obviously. Set some years after? Oh Coral does not own Ib.
1. Chapter 1

For this story, I decided to bring out the more girly side of yours truly, Garry. I tried. Ib is about 16 and still innocent-ish, Garry is 25 and still … him…. And I was inspired by this picture, zerochan /1147556 (This is my third time trying to show you people, screw me being lazy and not carefully reading the terms[not that I would now])

* * *

I've known her since she was 9 and seven years have flown by. I enjoyed the times with her and I still do, but now we don't meet up as often, school, she claims. Still I love to watch her ever long auburn hair dancing with each moment. Her red crimson eyes that stare right through me. She's up to my chest now. Her clothes changed a little. Her red skirt wasn't plaited anymore, was up to her hips and a little longer- past her knees with white frills. Her white shirt was tucked in her skirt and the shoulder of the sleeves were a little puffed. She is a precious person to me. Nothing will change my mind about what I think of her. She's cute, adorable, pretty, smart, innocent, beautiful, knowledgable, kind, grateful, polite, honest, strong, brave, cute, reliable, generous, loveable, attractive, daring, and a perfect lady… (N/a: Just go on the link if you don't get how she looks. Oh and Garry had his clothes changed too...)

We were at the park for a picnic enjoying some macaroons and she was talking about some play. I wasn't really paying attention, instead I was looking at her nibbling her biscuit. Her soft, smooth and pink lips closing in on a bite. Her slow chews, her long eyelashes, her everything.

"Garry? … Garry?" Ib was right up to my face.

"Eeekkk!" I backed away, overing my blush. "IB! Don't frighten me like that!"

"Were you paying attention?" She went back to her sitting position.

"Ah! Yes, I was! It was about a play."

"Yes, and I want you to come." Eeek! She's asking me to go somewhere with her!

"Of course I'll go!"

We left the park near evening, she walked me home and said goodbye. I watch her disappeared on the streets from my apartment window. I sighed as I sat near the window. I can't wait for the two weeks to pass by. That reminds me! I'll take her out shopping for her birthday next week! I can hardly wait!

* * *

I stood near the lamp post waiting for Ib to come with our ice cream. I ordered the strawberry and she ordered the vanilla. We went to the shopping centre. It was as brilliant as ever. People, worker and customers hustled through the streets. Two females walked up to me with a disgusting glitter aura.

"Good afternoon ladies." I smiled at them. They giggled.

"Hey, are you busy sexy?" Is this what they called trying to pick people up?

"Uh. um.. I'm a little busy at the moment."

"I'm sure you can make time for us." They blink three times in a row. Acting innocent.

"I have someone waiting for me." I backed away gently.

I can't stand another second with them. I kept backing away and they kept coming towards me. Ib save me! Stay away ladies! Then I noticed a red skirt heading to me with ice creams. I took my chance to get away.

"Ib! Dear~ I'll hold that for you." I took my ice-cream and licked hers, then gave a small peck on her cheek. The ladies looked rejected and then left dishearten. We walked to a bench and sat down. "Thanks Ib. I thought they would never leave me alone! Well with that settled. Where should we go? The mall?" I wanted her to try so many clothes! "The movies?" There was this movie I wanted to watch, a romantic comedy. "The Cafe?"

Ib just stared at me with the bored eyes and giggled. She took a bite out of my ice-cream. I flinched and almost dropped it, luckily she caught it in time. I hid my face hastily and she laughed.

"Garry, that was revenge. Besides it was melting, but you didn't have to react like that…. Are you mad?" She didn't even know why I was blushing like mad.

"N-no! It was just so sudden! That- I-…. Thanks and happy birthday." I kissed her cheek again. "Well then, let's go to the mall and get something FOR you and NOT me." I stuck out my hand and she took it. Yes! I get to hold her soft, smooth, creamy, silky, …. (N/a Now let's not continue Garry…) … Hands.

Once again she walked me home when we were done. We actually got her a dress. It was wonderful, the white dress, the red ribbon at the bottom and it was gorgeous! Now next week is going to be her play! I must pick out some clothes.

I spent almost all the time just staring at Ib, as she was picked to be the main character. Her classmate spent hours to shine her into a diamond. The play was about a princess, Ib obviously, finding a prince… WAIT.. A pri-pri-prince?! No! Then she and the prince will fall in love and then- then - then, she won't come visit me anymore! Yeah that's the reason! The boy playing the prince was sleeping on a wooden bed, Ib was leaning over to give him a kiss. I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. I stood up.

"NOOO IB! Don't do it! AhHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could so that she could hear it clearly. Then I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I turned red and ran out the theatre. No one noticed right?… No! Of course they did! Stupid me… I just embarrassed Ib, will she forgive me?

* * *

I received calls ands visits from Ib, but I never answered her. I can't face her after what I did! She could have been discovered if I didn't screamed! (N/a I'm sure she still would get scouted with you screaming or not.) I've been avoiding her. I'm afraid of seeing her in the eye. What if she's been calling me to say she'll never want to meet me ever again?! I won't take it! Because I….

It's been two weeks since the last call. I knew it she must hate me now. Whether I was sad or not, I had to get out. I walked down the empty streets, at least it felt empty with her not beside me. I sighed, I wonder if she was feeling the way I am. Maybe some macaroons would help. I was heading towards to the cafe. When I saw her. She was standing there by the city's flowers, but she wasn't that bright girl. She didn't displayed sadness either, she was different. Did I do this to her?

I noticed two boys walking up to her. She said no to something and then one of the boy got a little too touchy with her. He grabbed her wrist and was trying to drag her, she resisted.

"Stop! What are you doing to the girl?!" I placed myself between him and her. Then I fell down. Ib had accidentally kicked me from behind.

"Gar- I'm sorr-!" I slowly got up and gave Ib a laughing smile.

"It's alright, I should have known you could have taken care of it yourse-"

"Whatcha doing old man? I'm just taking he-" The boy cut in rudely.

"Who you calling old man?! For your information, I am a young man. No older than 25 and this girl you're harassing is my precious-" I blushed before I finished my sentence. "Anyway, leave before I call the police."

The boys clicked their tongues, swore at me and then left. I flung around and hugged her. I took a minute to breathe in her. "Oh… Ib. I'm sorry for avoiding you. I didn't mean to. I thought you hated me."

"Garry… I can't hate you. I'm sorry for kicking you. It's alright." She hugged me back. "Come on. Let's go get some macaroons." She pulled us apart. I was reluctant to let go. We entered the cafe and sat near the windows. "Thank you Garry for helping me." She flashed her smile. Oh how I can stare at it all day.

"No.. I didn't do a single thing… I used the most wimpiest way to make them leave. I can't be called a man even though I am one."

"Garry, I think what you did was manly… after all there were other males who could have helped me, none did but you."

"But… What I did was a weak solution. What if the boys came back? What if I wasn't there if they did come back?"

"Garry, you're thinking it in too much. Besides I can take care of myself." I know Ib can defend herself but I was uneasy. The waitress came by with our usual, five macaroons each of different flavours; strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, almond cream, and rose. We quickly finished and payed. "Let's go to the mall to celebrate our reunion." Ib offered.

I let her walk me home again. Dammit, next time I will walk her home. I want to be more manlier, how do I become more manly? Defeat 100 of her enemies and survive? But she can do it herself. Oh why won't Ib just depend on me? Did she find that I was not reliable in that strange world? Maybe sleep can help me.

_Where am I? Why is it dark? I squint towards the only light far off in the distance. There was a silhouette of a girl in a skirt. She walk closer and closer at an alarming rate. No.. she was running from something. Shadowy things were after that girl. She was screaming something at me._

_"Gar…. Garry… Garry! Help me!" Ib was calling me for help! This is it! I can prove to her that I can protect her forever! I ran pass her and fight off the things chasing her. I tried to punch and kick them but they went through like they didn't even bother to deal with me._

_"No Ib!" I turned around just to watch them stab her and hear her last words._

_"Gar…ry… I'll…never….. forgive…..you…." _

I sat upright, gasping and sweating in my bed. Thank goodness that it was a dream… but what would happen if it was true? After all we went into that world. Yet she were the one who would reassure me kindly. I picked up the phone and dialled in her number.

"Hello? Garry? Is that you?" Your voice soothed my soul.

"Yes, I just want to ask a few things."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Am I manly enough?" I paused and whispered in a voice too low for her to hear, "For you?"

"Garry, you are the most manliness gentleman I know. Is there a reason why you would ask this in the middle of the night?"

"Not really. Ib, you won't hate me if I couldn't save you, you would forgive me, right?"

"Yes. I would forgive you, because I know that you would try you hardest to save me. That's all I need to know."

"Okay, then the last question. Will you wait for me before I ask you a certain question?" Just wait for me, until I become a man. The manliest in the world. Manly enough for you Ib.

"… What will I be waiting for? Why do you ask? Did you have a nightmare?"

"N-no… I'm just fine, just wanted to hear your voice. Thanks, good night Ib."

"Good night." She cut off the line, I sat in bed holding the phone.

"Sweet dreams Ib."

* * *

Soo what did you think? This is a one-shot but should I make a part on Garry's journey to become a man?

Read, Review, and Report! XD The 3 R's.


	2. Chapter 2

This is for all who did the three R's (Whatever it was….) A small drabble of his journey… I don't expect this to be like a long drraaaabllee. Screw his(Our, but mines is better.) big imagination….

* * *

Mistaken present:

It's my birthday. No one knows that. I never told anyone, not even Ib. Wish I could, but I'm too weak. I never mentioned it and she never asked. It's perfect like that….

We walked down the street, Ib nearby of course. We went to the art gallery to remind us of the time we spent with Mary. Ib stopped in her tracks and stared intently at the window. I walked over and took a peek behind her back.

"Ib, what are you staring so intently at?"

"Ah!" She turned around and blocked my sight of the whatever was behind the window. "It's nothing… Come on let's go." She took my hand. Even though my curiosity is killing me to find what she wanted, her holding my hand replace my curiosity. Maybe when I get what she want, she'll think of me more manly.

Just wait Ib.

Just you wait Ib.

She held my hand the entire time we stayed at the mall. Though I noticed she was heading to a lot of men's clothing store… Why would she go in there? Did she brought me so I can help pick out clothing's for another boy? I can't stand it! I forced her hand to open, she turned back to see why I was nearly crying. I ran. I ran. I ran. I ran away from her. Don't know where I'm headed but just away from her. Can't she tell? Can't she tell? My feelings? Why am I so girly? I heard her call after me and many looking my way.

Why Ib?

Why do you do this to me?

I watched the sun set on the windy rooftop, tossing the gravel off the edge. I sniffled, once, twice.. It's cold… It's time to head back for me. I opened the door to the stairs. Ib was lying on the ground. Sleeping. Why is she sleeping there? I picked her up.

"I'm sorry Garry. Will you forgive me?" She whispered, half asleep. Of course I'll forgive you. I will anytime, anywhere, no matter what, just like what you would do. Your my… I never said anything out loud. After all I can't. I'm not manly.

This house is still as big as ever… I sighed at the comparison of her giant mansion and my puny hole. Will I ever match her league? The com turned on.

"Garry? Is that Ib there?" Her mother asked.

"Yes it is. I'm sorry to bother you."

"Oh! Not at all! In fact I should be saying that, you carried Ib all the way back. How manly!" I blushed at the praise. "Well.. Come on in. Do stay for the night. It's awfully late for a young pretty man to walk home."

The grand hall, the fancy tables, the elegant flowers- to sum it all up, nothing compare to my rat hole. I gently placed her on her silky soft bed, but still it's nothing compared to Ib's skin and flesh.

"Say… Ib. Why where you going to men's clothing stores? I want to know…" I muttered thinking she would not hear.

"It-it's for my father's birthday… Goodnight Garry." She whispered when I brought my head closer to hers. I could feel her warm breath.

"Ye-yeah sweet dreams." I headed out the doorway. Was it just me or was she somehow avoiding the question? Either way I relaxed knowing it's for him and not anyone else.

I sat down with her parents in the living room. Such royal red, and shining gold colours. Her father was reading a very late morning newspaper and her mother was simply watching him, smiling kindly. Now I know where Ib got her smile from, though Ib's is always going to the the best.

"Good evening Garry. Thank you for bringing Ib home." Her father greeted me after he tossed the paper onto the glass coffee table.

"Not at all! Um… I heard from Ib that your birthday is soon-"

"I'm sorry Garry, but my birthday passed already. I wish I could get younger. Haha." He kept laughing.

"Dear, that is not funny at all." His wife commented, instantly he stopped laughing. "Garry, my dear, why don't you take a room and sleep for the night? I'm sure you have something planned tomorrow."

"Actually I do not have anything planned. Thank you for letting me stay for the night, I appreciate it."

Why would Ib lie to me? Does she thinks that I would hurt the boy she's giving to? I wish I could, but then I wouldn't be manly just low… Did she lie to me because she thought that I'm not trust worthy? That night, I couldn't sleep. Even in the softest bed- Ib is softer. I woke to a sweet smell of something very delicious. Is Ib cooking? I had her food once and it was the best thing I ever tasted. Instantly I ran down to the kitchen. Ib was cooking, she turned to me and smiled, then stared at me for a second before continuing cooking. I looked down to see what I was wearing.

A bare chest…

A bare chest…

With no fancy muscles….

No abs…

No fat…

Just a bare chest…

I covered my chest with my hands and screamed my way up the room. She saw! She saw my girly chest! No! No! Nooooo! I cried on the bed. Shameless me! I let her see a man's bare chest! Slamming the door shut, I fell to my knees and leaned against the door. I heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Mother, it seemed to be my fault. Let me take care of it." Ib told her mother.

No! No Ib, it's not your fault! It was my fault!

"Oh… Are you sure Ib?"

"Yes."

"Alright…"

Ib knocked on my door twice. She waited, then knocked again. She slowly turned the handle on the door. I suddenly stood up and pushed the door shut.

"Wait Ib! I need to put something on." I grabbed my clothes from the foot of the bed and forced them on. "Ib, you can come in now."

She walked in with her apron on still and the ladle still in her hand. She chuckled at me and went right up too close to me. She began to fix my shirt.

"I know it's a tee shirt but doesn't it feels uncomfortable like that? And it's even inside out! Can you life your arms?" I realized my shirt was inside out and shifted to the left. I kept my arms by my side, I won't let Ib witness another shameless act. She looked hurt. I'm sorry Ib… Slowly she removed her hands. "I'm sorry Garry. I'm going out for a bit." She looked back at the doorway and closed the door.

Wait! I reached out for her… So much for being a man. I'm not even manly enough. "Aren't I girly enough?! I just want to hold her." I screamed in tears.

"Fufufufufufu, Garry my dear." I jumped and blushed. Oh no! She heard me!

"You darn child! You can't touch her! -" I heard her father yelling at me and then a thump.

"Dear! That is rude to call someone that! Beside I think it's cute and Ib's 17. She can chose who she wants to spend her time with."

"Right hon… but still! She is always my daughter."

I chuckled at the argument between the parents. Unfortunately I was heard.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Dear! He is our guest, have some shame!" She paused. "Garry, dear. I heard it was your birthday yesterday."

"Ho-how did you find out?" I stuttered.

"Ib of course." She said it as if it was always natural. "Oh! You're back."

"Yes mother, I ran back to my room and came back…."

"Hmmm… Dear! Let's have a picnic! Robert! Please pack 2 picnics!" I heard the butler's reply and footsteps moving from the door.

It stayed silent for a while. I wonder if Ib's still there? She couldn't be, right? She left with them. But I was proven wrong.

"Garry? Are you angry at me? I'm sorry for making you upset. You don't have to see you anymore." Why Ib? Why? Why are you making it sound like a break up? And no it's not your fault!

"Ib! No! Don't do that! I'm not angry with you." I shoved the door open, and Ib fell down. I ran to her and lifted her upper body. "Ib! Are you hurt?"

"No.. I'm fine… I just wanted to give this to you… Happy belated birthday." She held onto a piece of clothing. She slowly handed it to Garry and lost conscience.

"IB! IB! IBB!" He hugged her.

The head maid happened to walk by and watched the whole thing.

"Relax, she just passed out. Not dying. What kind of man are you to hurt my lady? Brian! I need you here!" A butler came at her beck and scooped the lady from my arms. I ran back to my room and cried holding the jacket I received from Ib.

Night fell, I ceased crying and just sat there dead. Don't worry Ib! I'll become manly! I slipped on the jacket and ran out to the garden. I walked around till I saw Ib. She watched the stars blink. Slowly I took off my new jacket and wrapped it around her small body.

"Thank you Ib."

* * *

Nonsense!… This is Nonsense! ARggggg….. Well… I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you to the people who did the three R's.


End file.
